


Confusing feelings and flushed faces

by Sillydodobird



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like I'm in middle school again shipping these two., most of this is just sonic in denial, new feelings, romantic starts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillydodobird/pseuds/Sillydodobird
Summary: He couldn’t tell you what changed. It was like a switch had flipped or maybe it was like a light bulb went off. He doesn’t know, he just knows he didn’t feel like this yesterday.Maybe he should talk to Tails, have him run some tests to make sure he’s not Ill or anything.





	Confusing feelings and flushed faces

He couldn’t tell you what changed. It was like a switch had flipped or maybe it was like a light bulb went off. He doesn’t know, he just knows he didn’t feel like this yesterday. 

Maybe he should talk to Tails, have him run some tests to make sure he’s not Ill or anything.

She is just so pretty today. In the back of his mind, he knows she doesn’t look any different than she normally does but he feels different looking at her today. Has she always been this pretty and he’s just been blind? He wonders if maybe he hit his head fighting those eggbots yesterday. 

“Sonic? Are you alright?” 

Maybe he shouldn’t space out while Amy is standing in front of him. 

“Uh- Yeah! Totally cool!” He should probably go for another run, clear his head.

Amy stares at him for another few moments, and god Sonic hopes he’s not blushing. He’s acting like he has a crush on Amy. Which he definitely does not.

“You sure?”

Sonic nods afraid that if he opens his mouth he might say something stupid. Hopefully she will just leave it alone and they can go back to just hanging out. He can’t help it if all of a sudden he noticed how the sunlight hits on her hair or how green her eyes really are.

After a few moments of silence he eventually speaks up. 

“So whatcha got there, Ames?” He isn’t proud of how his voice jumps an octave but she doesn’t seem to have noticed. 

Amy is holding onto a small basket, which looks to be filled with gardening supplies. 

“I just went to the market and got some things for my garden. My blueberries are ready to be picked. I plan on making a pie!” Amy explains to him with a bright smile on her face.

“Sounds tasty. Mind if I steal a piece when it’s finished?” It’s pointless in even asking, he knows Amy will offer him a slice. 

“Of course, Sonic!” 

He doesn’t know exactly when his view on life changed from wanting to be wild and free to being perfectly content with slowing down and enjoying the small things. For a few moments he wonders how his life could have turned out. He used to be an orphan, with no one around, no one to worry about besides himself. He can’t imagine going back to that, now that he knows what it’s like having friends and family. He can’t imagine life without Amy in it. The idea of not having her unwavering support made him feel uneasy. What if one day Amy no longer wants to hang around with him? What if she loses interest in him?

He should really stop imagining what if scenarios, they never turn out right. 

His mouth opens before he even realizes what he’s doing, “Amy...I um…” what was he actually planning on saying? 

Amy’s eyes are wide and questioning. No doubt, she’s probably very confused by his stuttering. He’s never been one to stutter, he has always been the type to speak confidently. 

“Do you ever wish your life went in a different direction?” 

What the hell was that? Why did he ask her that? He’s almost positive he did hit his head and he’s just having a fever dream. 

“Um. I guess it would be nice to have been born into royalty. Is that what you mean?” Her nose is scrunched up in confusion. He hates himself for thinking that she looks adorable. Is he going insane?

“I guess...I dunno. Just forget I said anything.” He doesn’t actually want to know if she wishes her life was different. If she wishes she wasn’t here with him. He doesn’t know how he would feel after hearing that.

“Is everything really okay, Sonic? You are acting really weird.” Of course Amy noticed something was off. She has always been able to tell whenever something was wrong.

“Yeah, everything is okay. I think I might have hit my head on one of eggy’s bots. It’s no big deal.” 

The next thing he knows, Amy’s basket is on the ground and her hands are on his face. “What?! Did you not have Tails check this out? Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy? Are you nauseous?” 

He knows she’s checking for signs of a concussion, he’s had concussions before and they don’t feel like this. This feels different, like he has enough energy to run for days without stopping. His heart is beating like crazy and he’s sure his face is as red as knuckle’s fur. He doesn’t remember Amy having this soft of hands. 

He grabs her hands in his, if only so she can’t feel the heat coming off of him. “I’m fine, Amy. Really, it’s no big deal.” 

She doesn’t look at all convinced. He remembers being younger and ignoring the signs of illness or injury and making it worse. Sonic knows Amy still doesn’t trust him to take care of himself completely even though it’s been years since something like that has happened. 

“You know you can come to me if something is not right, I can help you. You know that right?” Amy says looking straight at him. 

Sonic nods and suddenly his throat feels very dry. Amy has always been there for him, just like Tails and Knuckles have been. Tails and Knuckles are like brothers to him, they been through so much together that nothing can break their bonds. Amy definitely does not feel like a sister, but she doesn't feel like just a friend either. 

“Yeah, Ames. I know I can always count on you.” 

Amy smiles at that, “Good.” She picks up her discarded basket and begins to pull Sonic along towards her garden.

He doesn’t know exactly how he feels about her right now. But he knows he feels something for her that he didn’t feel yesterday. Maybe he really did hit his head and all of these weird feelings will go away tomorrow. As weird as they are, he secretly hopes that they don’t disappear. 

They don’t disappear.


End file.
